Sif
thumb|280px :"Me muero de la muerte de un guerrero! Ser historias de este día!" :―SIF[fte.] Asgardian warrior and friends with Thor. She is the Asgardian Goddess of War. ">'SIF' es un guerrero Asgardian y amigos con Thor. Ella es la diosa de la guerra Asgardian. Biografía ''Thor Thor. Thanks to Thor, who believed in her capabilities, she became one of the most apreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three and the Thunder God himself. ">SIF es la diosa de la guerra y el amigo de Thor. Gracias a Thor, que cree en sus capacidades, se convirtió en uno de los más guerreros apreciados de Asgard, junto con los Tres a guerreros y el Dios del trueno a sí mismo. Loki and the Warriors Three, Sif is convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, in response of an attempt by some Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. While in Jotunheim, Sif fights alongside with her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and manages to slain many of them, but is forced to flee when they're outnumbered. Eventually, the team is saved by Odin, who intervenes to prevent their killing. Helpless, Sif assists to Thor's banishment on Earth. ">Junto a Loki y los tres guerreros, Sif es convencido por Thor para atacar Jotunheim, en respuesta a un intento de algunos Gigantes de escarcha para robar el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos. En el Jotunheim, Sif y lucha junto con sus amigos contra un ejército de gigantes liderado por Laufey , logra muertos muchos de ellos, pero se ve obligado a huir cuando ellos son superados en número. Finalmente, el equipo se guarda por Odín, quien interviene para evitar su asesinato. Indefenso, Sif asiste al destierro de Thor en la tierra. Heimdall agrees with them and opens Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four gods arrive on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spot Thor, and find out that he's been tricked by Loki's lies. Briefly later, The Destroyer is sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians, and Sif engages it in battle with her friends. While the Warriors Three buy her some time, Sif climbs a rooftop and attacks the Destroyer from above, piercing its troath with her spear. Immediately after, anyway, the Destroyer regenerates itself and almost vaporizes her with his energy blast. Sif flees with her companions, leaving Thor, who claims to have a plan, behind, but only to assist his sacrifice and his rebirth in his divine form. Back in Asgard, Sif brings Heimdall to the Restore Room, while Thor defeats Loki once and for all. ">Algunos días más tarde, Sif persuade a los tres guerreros pedirle a Odin recordar Thor volver a casa, pero cuando llegan a la sala del trono, se encuentra a Loki sentado como nuevo gobernante de Asgard, como sustituto a Odín que ha caído en Odinsleep. Loki niega su petición para llamar a su hermanastro volver, pero deciden ignorar su orden y para ir a Midgard de todas formas. Heimdall está de acuerdo con ellos y abre el Puente de Bifrost para ellos, y los cuatro dioses llegan a la tierra, en Nuevo México. Aquí, mancha fácilmente Thor, y averiguar que la sido engañado por mentiras de Loki. Brevemente después, El destructor es enviado a la tierra por Loki para matar a Thor y el otro Asgardians, y Sif lo compromete en batalla con sus amigos. Mientras que los tres guerreros comprarle algún tiempo, Sif sube una azotea y ataca el destructor desde arriba, piercing su garganchón con su lanza. Inmediatamente después, de todas formas, el destructor se regenera y casi le vaporiza con su explosión de energía. SIF huye con sus compañeros, dejando de Thor, que afirma tener un plan, detrás, pero sólo para asistir a su sacrificio y su renacimiento en su forma divina. Nuevo en Asgard, Sif trae Heimdall a la sala de restauración, mientras que Thor vence a Loki una vez por todas. Junto con otros Asgardians, Sif celebra regreso de Odin en el trono y retorno de Thor en el terreno, participando a un gigantesco banquete. Rasgos de carácter Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She's the closest of friend with Thor and the Warriors Three, and she's an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following the orders. Sif is the first person to suspect Loki of treason following Thor's banishment, showing that she is very observant. ">Siendo el única mujer Guerrero de Asgard, Sif es muy orgullosa y siempre deseoso de demostrar a sí misma. Ella es la más cercana de amigo con Thor y los Tres a guerreros, y es un guerrero honorable en el campo de batalla. A menudo es independiente e inquieto en seguir las órdenes. SIF es la primera persona que sospecha a Loki de traición tras el destierro de Thor, mostrando que ella es muy observador. Asgardian, Sif possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and she's an incredibly skilful fighter. She wields a double edged spear, which she uses perfectly. ">Como un Asgardian, Sif posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reflejos, y es una luchadora increíblemente hábil. Ella ejerce una lanza de doble filo, que ella utiliza perfectamente. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Thor *Odin *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Hogun *Heimdall Enemigos *Loki *El destructor Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Thor (Primera aparición) , Jaimie Alexander **Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Jaimie Alexander Detrás de las escenas *Jaimie Alexander tuvo que ejercer durante horas en un gimnasio todos los días para estar preparados para el papel, aunque este tipo de preparación no era nuevo para ella, que había estado en el equipo de su escuela lucha libre. Trivia *En los comics, Sif es amante de Thory principal interés amoroso, no sólo un amigo o un compañero de equipo. Sus sentimientos por Thor se insinuó en el final de la película cuando ella lo mira hablando con su padre. *En la mitología nórdica, Sif es la esposa de Thor. *También en los cómics, Heimdall y Sif son hermano y hermana. Esto no fue explorado en la película. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Guerreros Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Thor Categoría:Dioses